


Ice Dream

by AeroStarry



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Mentioned Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroStarry/pseuds/AeroStarry
Summary: For the VanVen Stannies 2020 Summer event!Vanitas and Ventus make ice cream. Hilarity and Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: VanVen Stannies Summer Event 2020





	Ice Dream

It was a hot day. No, it was sweltering. By the time Ventus and Vanitas got back from the store, the ice cream they had bought from Scrooge had completely melted. Vanitas entered the apartment they shared and kicked his shoes off.   
"AAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed, when the AC kicked in. "Who the fuck let the sun do all this shit?!" 

His boyfriend giggled. "No one controls the sun, you know." He opened one of the lids of the ice cream and let out a puff of air.   
Yep, melted.   
And not only that….  
Ventus gave the ice cream a little sniff.   
It smelled...a bit sour. The blond wrinkled his nose. "I think we got a bad batch…" he said. 

"What?" Vanitas popped his head in from the living room. "You mean to tell me we spent 20 bucks of ice cream and the shit went bad?!"

"Yeah!" Ventus said, a little annoyed. "Now what?"

Vanitas went back to the kitchen and pulled out his gummiphone. His eyes darted about, going as fast as his fingers did, and Ventus could hear the clickety clackity of his keyboard as he rapidly typed. 

"Huh?" Ventus asked, and looked over his boyfriend. "What are you up to?"

"Trying to find out how to make ice cream," Vanitas said matter of factly.

"Wait what?" Ventus said. "Really?"

Vanitas let out an annoyed huff. "No, I'm trying to order 18 chocobos off of Amazon, the fuck you think I'm doing?"

Ventus pouted and rested his head on his shoulder, looking over to see his phone. Vanitas was looking at different ice cream recipes. 

"We have one of those stand mixers, right?" Vanitas asked. 

Ventus nodded. He had used it earlier to make Bolognese meat sauce. "Why, is there an ice cream attachment?" 

"Yeah. It came with the mixer itself actually."

Ventus pulled away to look in the drawer where he neatly put away all the kitchen accessories: icing tips, food dye, dough cutters, sprinkles- there it was!   
He pulled out the white paddle that was labeled as the ice cream mixer, and remembered that he put away the white bowl in the freezer whenever the two of them wanted to make ice cream, a day that he had a feeling would come around eventually. 

"What kind of ice cream do you want to make?" Vanitas asked. "I say strawberry. We can get fresh strawberries from Twinkity Pinkity."  
  
Ventus rolled his eyes.   
"You mean, Lauriam?"

"Yeah, I know what I said." 

"You know if you call him Twinkity Pinkity to his face, he won't give us the strawberries?"

Vanitas walked over to him and smirked. "That's why you'll handle the strawberries, and I'll go back to Scrooge's and kick their asses for giving us some whacked up ice cream."

Ventus groaned. "You're going to get banned from the store."

The other boy crossed his arms. "Am not."

"You said the exact same thing when Wendy's ran out of pickles for my sandwich. I was fine with no pickles, and then next thing I know I have to pull you out of the store because you were two steps away from throwing hands with the cashier."

"She charged you for those extra pickles! Extra pickles you didn't get!" 

Ventus rubbed his temples. "That didn't mean it was valid to declare war on her!"

He huffed. "Well, whatever. And now we can make frostees ourselves." 

Ventus pressed his lips together as he attached the paddle to the stand mixer on the countertop. "Not if I ban you from the kitchen."

"Ha! You wouldn't."

Ventus winked at him. "Watch me."  
And then, he felt his boyfriends warm arms encircle his hips. He could feel the sudden blast of heat that flowed through his veins when he leaned against his chest. Vanitas' very presence sent shivers down his neck, and tickled his cheeks pink.

"You couldn't last a day without wanting to be near me, Venty Wenty."

Ventus bit his lip as he told his body to calm down.   
"N-Nuh uh…"  
But his voice was shaky. If it's one thing Vanitas still had, it was being able to give Ventus one hell of a rush of adrenaline.  
He could feel Vanitas' warm breath right by his ear, which set his nerves ablaze. 

"Oh really?" His voice was silkier than any ice cream in the world.

All Ventus could do was bite his lips and nod.

And quick as lightning, Vanitas withdrew his touch. "Well! You're going to have to survive without me for the next 30 minutes, cause I got receipts to cash in."

Ventus whined at the loss of his touches.   
"Vaniiiiiiiiiii!"

"Oh calm down, you're the one who said you could survive without me," he playfully punched his arm. "Unless you were lying?"

The blond pouted. "Just go get the money back. Without going and causing more trouble. That's the closest convenient store to the house!" 

Vanitas waved his hand as he stepped out.   
"Yeah yeah yeah, be a functional ng member of society and not a trash gremlin."   
He shut the door, and Ventus was alone. 

Ventus sighed, and he pulled up Moogle on his gummiphone, looking for some ice cream recipes himself. Strawberries were a good idea, but when he texted Lauriam, asking about how much strawberries he had, he was fresh out, having sold a big batch earlier.   
Alright, so that's a no on the strawberries...  
Sea salt was a really popular flavor of course, but he was hoping to make something else. Cotton candy seemed nice. Chocolate was a good option. Mint cookies and cream? Now that was yummy.   
He texted Vanitas to get what they would need for mint cookies and cream: Mini Oreos, mint flavoring, heavy cream, milk. 

darkmatter: So we making mint c&c?

windbreaker: yea! That's ok, right? 

darkmatter: sure just don't make it suck. Gonna get the shit u texted me. 

windbreaker: ok! ily

darkmatter: ily2, nerd

  
Ventus went out of the text app, and opened the fridge. They had milk and heavy cream, yes, but he wasn't sure when the last time heavy cream was bought. From what he moogled, it was important to have the freshest cream possible. 

A little while later, the door loudly flung open and in walked Vanitas, carrying a few bags of items.

"I HAVE RETURNED TO THE HOMESTEAD!" he yelled loudly. 

Ventus jolted and then went to go greet him at the front.   
He folded his arms, and though he tried to be serious, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a giggle.  
"Do you have to be that loud?"

Vanitas put the bags on the table and kissed his nose. "Maybe." 

Ventus blushed and picked up the bags.  
"You got the ice cream money back?"

"Yeah, they gave it back when they smelled the stuff. And I didn't have to fist fight anyone this time!" 

"Oh great, if only you came to that conclusion before we got banned at Waffle House." 

"Look, I bought you a waffle maker and made a bunch of waffles in the shape of 'I'm Sorry'! What more do you want from me?"

"I'd like you to stop getting us banned from public places," he said. 

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" Vanitas cooed. 

"You're lucky I love you." he said, as he went to the kitchen.

  
Ventus carefully measured out what he would need to make the ice cream. He got out a pot and took the items out of the bag. He dug around to make sure he had everything out.  
"Hey, Vani? You got the mini Oreos, right?" 

"I did," he said. "As well as condensed milk, whipped cream and chocolate syrup, a fuck ton of peanuts, and so many eggs I think we might seriously have to consider running a chicken foster care."

Ventus looked in the other bag, and Vanitas was right. His eyes widened when he saw the large carton. That was….a lot of eggs. 

"Vanitas...why did you get a 30 pack of eggs?" 

"They were on sale." He picked up the carton with his two hands and put it on the countertop with the rest of the ingredients.

Ventus could only watch in stunned silence. 30 eggs. There were two of them, so about...15 eggs per person.   
He let out a large stressed breath through his nostrils. This is why he was the one who usually did the shopping. They never needed this many eggs!  
"Ok! Ok... we've got... everything we need, and then some..." He breathed in and out. "It's custard time."

Ventus looked over at his gummiphone and read out the ingredients and the instructions, and while he did so, Vanitas came around and wrapped his arms around him. He blushed a little and tilted his neck so that his boyfriend could rest his head on his shoulder. He felt little kisses go along his neck to his shoulder, which increased his flusteredness, and then Vani's chin, nestled right in the crook. Ventus let out a soft, content sigh. 

Although the two of them would definitely make the custard together, Vanitas was going to go ahead and handle the slow cooking over the simmered pot since knowing his beautiful one of a kind boyfriend, would probably set the place on fire like during the taco incident last Thursday. Or the pizza incident eight Fridays ago. Ventus swore up and down that their stove had some vendetta against him.  
"You ready?" He asked. 

Ventus nodded. 

On their tiny countertop was a bunch of eggs, milk, heavy cream, bowls, a whisk, and nearby on the stove was a saucepan while the heat was set to simmer.

"Ok! Uh...6 egg yolks in a separate bowl…" Ventus said. He bit down on his lip. He was not the best when it came to cracking eggs. Separating them was a whole other ballgame. It wasn't as bad as him handling the stove, but he still didn't come out on top at all with eggs. His skill was...almost as bad as Sora. 

"Think you can handle it?" Vanitas asked. 

"Uhm….I don't know…" he replied. 

His boyfriend rubbed his wrists.   
"I think you've got it. Just don't over think it, ok?" 

The blond nodded. "Alright…"

He took an egg, and his hands shook slightly as he grabbed a butter knife and softly cracked it over a bowl. He opened the egg, and its contents started to spill out.   
"U-Um!" His hands fumbled a bit, trying to make sure the yolk didn't fall out of the shell. "Oh god, uhh…"

In an instant, Vanitas' summery warm hands held his, each finger matched up with his own, and they steadied him.   
"Ok, like this…." His low voice tickled Ven's ear.   
He guided Ven's hands to pass the yolk from one shell half to the other, until all the whites were gone and only the yolk remained. Then, he let go, and Ventus put the yolk in another bowl.   
"See? You just gotta pass the yolk from one to another. There's also another way you can seperate the yolks. Get an empty water bottle, press it so it gets the air out, and then use the suction to suck the yolk in the bottle, and then put it in the other bowl."

Ven's eyes widened in surprise. He knew Vanitas definitely knew a thing or two about cooking, but he was surprised about how far that knowledge went.   
"Oh! Thanks babe," he said. "I never knew that. How'd you get so good and like...how do you know all of this?"

Vanitas slid next to him and smirked. "You'd be surprised. Also, who do you think taught Sora how to cook? Somebody had to keep that cheeky fucker from commiting crimes against food. He still sucks at cracking eggs like you, but hey, at least he's not burning juice anymore."

This definitely got his attention.   
"You can burn juice?"

"Yeah. Anyways! Less talking, more yolk snatching!" He went and measured out the milk, sugar, and mint extract. He also went ahead and bought a little bit of alcohol to help intensify the flavor, as well as lowering the freezing point, so the ice cream can stay creamier and smoother and was less likely to form ice crystals. Too much alcohol can prevent ice cream from freezing at all.

"But Vaniiiii, separating eggs are impossible," Ventus whined. 

"And it always will be unless you tough it out and practice," Vanitas grumbled. "Come on. You've got this. Just pass the yolk back and forth, or get an empty water bottle."

Ventus huffed and kept at it. Sure, a few whites did spill into the yolk bowl, but he worked his own pace, passing the yolk along slower than Vanitas had done, but he was getting it. 

Vanitas occasionally glanced at him, and a small smile escaped his lips.   
There you go. I told you you got it, he thought. 

"Ok! 6 yolks!" Ventus proclaimed. He was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Knew you could do it. See? You just have to trust yourself." He gave him a cheek smooch. 

"Y-yeah…" Ven said. 

Vanitas took the custard and whisked slowly in the saucepan. "Alright, can I have the yolks?" He asked, as he took it off the heat momentarily. 

Ventus nodded and whisked the yolks together, and slowly added it to the custard.   
"Oh! And one last thing…."   
He got green food coloring out of the bakery drawer and put some drops in the custard. His eyes lit up as the mixture turned green.

"Ok, once this is thick enough, we'll put it in a sive and then a container, freeze it for like 4 hours, and then churn it." 

"Oh! You can watch something while it freezes. I...kind of want to take a nap." Ven said.

He snorted. "Of course. Do you have any recommendations?" 

"Umm….well…"

4 hours passed and a bunch of episodes later, the custard was ready to be frozen.   
"Mmmm…." Feeling lonely, Ventus went and hugged him softly. He buried his face in Vanitas' chest. "Warm…."

"It's summer, doofus. Everything is warm." He chuckled. He brushed his hair away from his face. "Now back to the grind. Come on." He pulled him back to the kitchen. 

"Five more minutes…" Ventus muttered. He dragged his feet as they walked. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "You can sleep when we freeze the ice cream, ok?" 

"Noooo…." His voice climbed higher.

"Oh my god," Vanitas grumbled. He parked Ventus right at the stand mixer.  
"Where'd you put the bowl for the ice cream maker?" 

"In the….freezer…" Ventus said softly. He padded over to the freezer and took it out. He put it on the stand mixer, and attached the paddle. 

Vanitas poured the minty custard into the bowl.   
"Alright, Oreos please!"

Ventus went and opened the bag of oreos. He took one of them out, and a whimper slipped out of his throat as he stared at the Oreo. It was small, so small, even for mini Oreos. It was tiny, trying to make its way into a world of all kinds of baked goods. Ventus held the oreo tenderly, and cradled it in its palms. His eyes glittered as he bonded with the little cookie. Like him, it was just doing it's best, even though it was the runt of the litter, even tho-

"Hey! Earth to Sleeping Beauty, are you going to out in the cookies or not?"

He jolted out of his stupor, and looked over at his boyfriend, while holding up the cookie.  
"L-Little...so….small…" he whispered. 

Vanitas could only stare at him in disbelief. What the hell did that nap did to him? 

"He's so small...smaller than the other minis…" he gave Vanitas a tired smile. "But he still wants to do this best, a little bit of light sandwiched between the darkness."

Vanitas blinked slowly, and wore a lot of concern on his face. Usually he'd respond with something snarky, but this time, he just did not have the heart to say anything at all.   
He'd either get angry at me or burst into tears.  
"Right...uh...do...you want to put him in the ice cream?" He asked slowly. 

Ventus nodded solemnly and placed him inside. Then, he put more cookies in, one by one, and mixed them fully into the custard, all while having a meloncholy look on his face. 

Vanitas eyed him carefully. "Hey...you ok?" 

Ventus nodded. "It's fine…" he said softly. "I'm just...I just feel kinda weird." 

Vanitas immediately went and hugged him. "Like...weird how?" 

He shrugged.   
"I don't know…" he said. "I just feel sad."

"...I feel like that too sometimes, do you want to talk more about it?"  
Vanitas guessed that he must have woken up on the wrong foot.

Ventus shook his head. He had said enough. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed when he said what he said. He knew he could talk to Vanitas about anything, but these thoughts in particular felt very intimate. He couldn't help but feel vulnerable if they were to slip past his lips. They also definitely weren't just about the cookie. 

Vanitas rubbed his back and gave him a kiss.   
He frowned when his boyfriend shook his head, but he understood. He needed his space, and he would respect that.   
"Alright. But just so you know, I'm here." He kissed his forehead and once the cookies were in the the custard, he switched on the churner. 

Ventus nodded and hugged him. He watched the mixture churn and churn. 

"It'll be soft serve once it's done. And then when we freeze it again, it'll be ice cream!" Vanitas smiled. "And it'll be better than whatever shit that Scrooge's was gonna give us."

"At least there won't be any sour cream." He smiled too, when he saw his lover smile. If they weren't dating, Vanitas' smiles were like seeing a four leaf clover, almost never. It's why he of course had to treasure each grin he got to see. Everytime Vanitas smiled, it was like he added more sunshine to this world.   
Though his previous thoughts still thundered in his mind, he could still embrace that ray of sunshine.   
He gave him another hug, and swayed a little while nuzzling his chest. 

Vanitas ran a hand through his blond locks and hugged as well, more than happy to be soft with him. A happy feeling fluttered through his veins, and he hugged tighter.   
"Hey Venty," he said softly.

"Hmmm...yes?" Ven looked up at him. His emerald eyes were wide. 

He laughed. "Nothing. I just wanted to say your name. It makes me happy."

"Oh!" He said. He nuzzled him. "I like it when you're happy." 

"Me too, cutie." He kissed his chubby cheeks. 

Some time passed, and the ice cream was fully churned. Ventus scooped it out of the bowl, and put it in a clean container.   
"Hey, you want some now? It's kind of like a Wendy's frosty." 

"Eh, why not." Vanitas went over and got a spoon. He took a spoonful and had a taste. His eyes lit up.   
"Hey, this is pretty good! We did it, dude." 

Ventus smiled widely. "Really?" 

"Yeah. But we should let it freeze, which is at least gonna be...two more hours."

Ventus whined. "AAAAAAGH, I can't wait anymore!"

The dark haired boy snorted. He gave Ventus a well-earned flick to his forehead.   
"Are we five?" 

"Hey!" Ven yelled, and playfully pushed him. Vanitas giggled wildly. 

"Look, we made ice cream, you don't! You should celebrate that!"

He puffed his cheeks. "I would if we can eat what we made soon…" 

"Well it's...5 o clock, so we could start dinner, let the ice cream freeze and then have it. Ok?" 

Ven huffed. "I guess…"

"Geez, you need more sleep. How is it that I'm the one who's suddenly more mature?" 

Ventus chuckled. "I wouldn't be so bold to say that…"

Vanitas dramatically gasped. "Wow. I am slain." He pressed his hand to his heart. "Absolutely destroyed." 

Ventus laughed and hugged him again. "Perish." 

"SERIOUSLY, DID WE SWITCH PLACES? Now you're taking my catchphrases!" 

Vanitas' boyfriend wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe." 

He groaned. "Great, I'm turning into a goody two shoes, and you're turning into a gremlin." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ventus said. "Ok. Um, can we make Mac and cheese for dinner?" 

"Of course."

After a satisfying hit of cheese and noodles, Ventus could barely contain his excitement as Vanitas took the icecream out. 

"Ok, I bought stuff for the ice cream. What do you want with it?"

"Mmm, I'll take all the stuff you bought. The chocolate syrup, nuts and whipped cream. Oooh! And lots of whipped cream!"

He snorted. "Of course."  
He scooped up about three good scoops of ice cream , and drizzled it with chocolate syrup, coated it with peanuts and sprayed whipped cream until it covered everything. 

"Aaaaaah! Thank you!" He said. 

"You're so five," Vanitas said while snickering. "It's adorable."

"I'll do you. What do you want?" Ventus took the ice cream scoop. 

"Hmm, same as you. Less whipped cream though." 

"You got it!" He handed Vanitas his bowl of ice cream and went over to their living room, bouncing like a schoolgirl, all while his boyfriend looked on, with an amused smile on his face.  
Vanitas followed him to the couch, and Ven switched on the TV.  
"Ok, what do you wanna watch now?" 

"Eh, I don't know. Look around and pick whatever you want."

Ventus picked a nice movie for them to watch together.   
Vanitas chuckled and scooped a big spoonful of ice cream, and held it up to Ventus' mouth. "Say aaaaaaah," he said. 

Ventus giggled and opened his mouth. "Aaaaaa." 

Vanitas fed him a nice amount of ice cream.   
"There you go, babe." 

The blond closed his eyes as he ate the ice cream. His cheeks tingled from the sweet cool mint, along with the slightly bittersweet chocolate, and the peanuts, which added a nice salty flavor along with all the sugar.  
"Mmm, it's good…" he said.   
He almost seemed to glow, that's how much pure happiness that was radiating from him. 

Vanitas was amazed as he looked at him. The simplest things could make Ven so unbelievably filled to the brim with joy. It never failed to coax a smile out of his own face, or even a laugh. He saw that ice cream was dribbling down his chin.   
"You spilled something," he said.

The other boy opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Here," Vanitas leaned in. "I got it." He leaned in to lick up his chin, and kissed him. He could taste the minty sugary sweetness that coated his lips. 

"A-Ah…" Ventus breathed, and set the bowl down to return the kiss. His heart beat quickly when he was encircled by his boyfriend's arms once more. "Vanitas…" he whispered. 

"Shhhh…" Vani said, and kissed him once more. "You're so cute." He stroked his cheek. "And you're sweeter than any ice cream."

Ventus turned red. "U-Um...S-So are you!" He held his hand. "You're the sweetest…."

Vani laughed. "Ah ah, I don't think so, Venty Wenty." He slid into his lap. "Not in the slightest."

"Oh!" Ven held his hips and steadied him.   
"W-Well….um….never mind! Just kiss me again…."

Vanitas smiled. "Of course." He leaned in for another sweet, minty kiss. 

A few hours later, they had finished the anime they were watching, and their bowls were empty. Ventus ate the last of the peanut-chocolate mint slurry at the bottom of his bowl.  
"Ahhh, I'm full…" he said. "Man, this is turning out to be a pretty good summer…" 

"You know it's only just starting, right?"   
Vanitas ruffled his hair.

"I know, I know! But I'm going to go ahead and say it." He grinned. "So! Maybe later we can make different flavors? Vanilla, Strawberry, Caramel, oh and Sea salt of course!" 

He laughed.   
"Alright. We'll make whatever flavor you want."

It was good to know that even under the blistering sun, these two were able to find something to do to keep cool.


End file.
